justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat in JC2
Heat is a way that the game shows you how much of an effort the law enforcement is putting into stopping the criminal activities of the controlled character (Rico), in the Just Cause game series. This article is about the heat in Just Cause 2. See Heat (disambiguation) for the other games. Description :"All units! We have reports of violence, lah! Report to location immediately!" - One of the possible radio transmissions when Rico gets Heat. See the Panau Military article for a full list of quotes. Heat has 5 levels. At the beginning of the game, you will only be able to obtain Heat Level 2. You will unlock the higher levels as you earn Chaos points: *100000 Chaos points in total unlock level 3. *200000 Chaos points in total unlock level 4. *300000 Chaos points in total unlock level 5. Heat can be gained in many ways, such as: *Killing Civilians. *Standing too close to a grunt or an elite (Although walking too close to a military vehicle with or without a soldier in doesn't get you heat. Ever.) *Killing soldiers. *Shooting while near soldiers. Also applies to on-board weapons on vehicles. *Destroying Military objects. *Destroying Baby Panay Statues. *Driving military vehicles. Only exceptions are vehicles that turn your cursor green when aiming at them. *Going too close to and entering Military bases. *Getting seen together with Faction members. *Driving into occupied military vehicles. *Getting too close to Propaganda Trailers. *Stunt jumping onto military vehicles. *Getting too close to battles with faction members. *Using the Happy Bubble Blaster close to military personnel. *Faction members attacking Propaganda Trailers. Every time your heat level increases, more military units are dispatched. Unless you are in a helicopter at heat level 1, helicopters will start to be dispatched at heat level 3. As the heat increases, certain units and vehicles will get different upgrades. For example, at Heat level 4 and 5, the standard Wilforce jeeps will be replaced with Chepachet PVDs and MV type vehicles. No matter how little (if any) Chaos you'll cause, some Military bases in Panau call for air support after you complete it to whichever completion percentage is given by all the collectable items there. This is not related to heat at all, but if you cause lots of chaos and get high heat, they will naturally call for support. Heat levels The heat levels are affected by the game's difficulty settings. Pre-heat "Pre-heat" occurs always before heat. In pre-heat, the Panau Military are aware of your illegal activities (or if you are nearby), and are searching for you. If you are detected, pre-heat goes over into "main" heat. If you remain hidden, pre-heat will stay and soon the heat will decrease. But be careful, as the military can be easily find you if you choose bad hiding places. If you are hidden from the military heat will rapidly decrease. This is marked by a yellow triangle at the top of the screen. You can hear the game music if you are in pre-heat or "main" heat. The pre-heat music is tense and stealthy, aside from the usual combat music. There are four pre-heat tunes in the game soundtrack. Level 1 Soldiers: Some normal soldiers and a few elites. Weapons: Pistol, Revolver, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, and Shotgun with Fragmentation Grenades. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, UH-10 Chippewa (if airborne). Level 2 Soldiers: A few more soldiers and elites. Weapons: Pistol, Revolver, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, and Shotgun with Fragmentation Grenades. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, UH-10 Chippewa (if airborne). Level 3 Unlocked upon reaching 100,000 Chaos points. Soldiers: Many soldiers and more elites. Weapons: Pistol, Revolver, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, and Shotgun with Fragmentation Grenades. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, Shimuzu PI Service, UH-10 Chippewa (starts spawning if you're on the ground). Special: A UH-10 Chippewa has a 33% chance of spawning with rocket pods. Level 4 Unlocked upon reaching 200,000 Chaos points. Soldiers: A lot of soldiers and elites. Weapons: Pistol, Revolver, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, and Shotgun with Fragmentation Grenades. Vehicles: MV Command, MV Quartermaster, MV V880, Shimuzu PI Service, UH-10 Chippewa, Winstons Amen 69. Special: The UH-10 Chippewa has a 66% chance of spawning with rocket pods. Level 5 Unlocked upon reaching 300,000 Chaos points. Soldiers: A large amount of soldiers and elites. Weapons: Pistol, Revolver, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Submachine Gun, Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, and Shotgun with Fragmentation Grenades. Vehicles: Chepachet PVD, MV Command, MV Quartermaster, MV V880, Shimuzu PI Service, UH-10 Chippewa, Winstons Amen 69. Special: The UH-10 Chippewa will now have rocket pods for sure. No UH-10 Chippewas will spawn with miniguns only. Losing heat The heat is shown in upper-left corner around your map as a red line. It also shows heat level with some markers, which will slowly increase as you perform illegal actions. To get rid of it you have to be out of range from the Panauan Military for a period of time. The red bar will then turn orange and start to drop slowly, decreasing your heat. When it hits the bottom, the symbol next to the bar will either disappear or, if you're in a restricted area such as a military base or driving a military vehicle, a yellow warning sign will appear, which means the military is on the lookout for you (see pre-heat). Trivia *If you keep hitting a Propaganda Trailer with your Grappling Hook, or shooting it with low arms fire, you will gain maximum heat in a matter of seconds. You can also shoot trailers with guns. While they won't damage it, they certainly make heat go up with each shot. With a quick firing weapon like the Submachine Gun it will near instantaneously go to maximum heat. *If you want to get rid of it fast, try to find either an Ular Boys or a Reapers faction vehicle driving on the road with a man in the turret. Then kill the man in the turret and jump in yourself, the faction member who is driving will start driving around with you. The military will chase you in vehicles but only the cars or bikes that were there when you entered the turret. Shoot them and the heat will decrease even if a Military vehicle drives right beside you. An alternate and even quicker way is to stop a faction vehicle and use them to distract the military as you grapple away. *You can also lose heat by diving into the nearest lake/river/sea. Once you reach deep enough, they will lose sight of you. *You can gain heat if the military spot you in a Hot air balloon. *Heat might be gained if a soldier can identify you as Rico Rodriguez. The Panau Military sometimes yells "It's him!" when you get heat. *Oddly enough, you can't gain heat from destroying Transformers. However you would gain heat normally if you destroyed any other Sabotage Destructable Objects. Note that shooting near the military will still cause heat. *You will lose all heat when you start a mission, but not when you start a Race. *It's not known if this is a glitch or not, but sometimes up to 10 vehicles can be chasing you during heat level 5 in addition to a UH-10 Chippewa with rocket pods. *When the heat level increases, the music becomes increasingly tense. *The helicopters chasing you can sometimes crash into other things in Panau City and some Military bases in Panau. *The AI of the heat levels never seems to change, in fact, their vehicles can even follow you off the edge of a bridge, but these are really rare cases. Gallery JC2 loading 1 (heat).png|Advice from one of the Just Cause 2 loading images. Bridging New Contacts.png|In JC2, heat is represented as a red curved line on the edge of the map at the top left corner of the screen. This picture is from the mission Bridging New Contacts. Heat level 5 in military base.jpg|Notice the heat bar is all the way at the top of level 5, which makes no difference from if it's a little over heat level 4's maximum. In this case, Rico is inside a military base. It does not help that if there are roads, the Panau Military will use them to gain entry to where Rico is. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Gameplay